Because You're Not Him
by broken-inside-x
Summary: Shanes dating Michie! thats her mantra to kepp her from forgetting her place Starts off Shane/Caitlyn but ends differently please reveiw :


_Shane is dating Mitchie _

_Shane is dating Mitchie _

She kept repeating her mantra as she sat on the wooden platform

above the lake.

_He's an arrogant, self centred rock star, who's dating your best friend. _

YOUR BEST FRIEND! She screamed at herself

She hadn't meant to do it, fall for him that is, but boy did she fall hard.

It was Mitchie's second year at camp and Connect 3 had returned as instructors seeing as Shane's place last year had ended in success. Mitchie and Shane had continued with their whirlwind romance and she had fallen for him somewhere in the middle of that. Dark intense eyes dragged her in deep and his trademark smirk made her melt inside. This summer Shane had mastered the art of looking moody and sombre at all times, and it looked good on him. So very good. It made him look mysterious and looked very hot. She was being dragged deeper and deeper. He consumed her thoughts and she struggled to control herself around him. She couldn't stand seeing him with Mitchie. They were happy together.

Love didn't half hurt.

_Distract yourself Caitlyn_

_Think about singing._

This year she had enrolled in camp rock to work on her vocals, Shane's friend Nate had loved her voice, said it was innocent sounding and had offered to help her train it. They'd spent countless hours singing together and her voice was honestly getting better.

_Shane's friend_

_Must everything be linked back to him?_

But her singing wasn't linked to him. He hadn't had the slightest bit of interest in her singing as Nate had; even Jason had put in a few hours to help her out. The three of them had spent hours in the practice rooms singing, playing instruments and having a laugh. Shane didn't laugh, not this summer. He hadn't cared, lately he hadn't cared about anything, not even Mitchie who Caitlyn knew was feeling the rejection but all couples go through that right?

"Caity?"

_Now you can forget about Shane_

_Focus on Nate_

She gave him the best smile she could muster as he sat down next to her, his legs dangling from the edge, over the water next to her own legs

"Shouldn't you be with Mitchie?"

Her smile turned to a look of utter confusion at his question, why would she need to be with Mitchie? She had only left her 10 minutes ago. He must have seen her confused look as he answer her questions

"Shane's just ended things with her; he actually did it quite harshly. He didn't say they could be friends or explain that it wasn't her fault, made her cry too, he told her he likes someone else more" he stared at her as if he'd never seen her before,

"…someone at camp" he added and suddenly things clicked together in his head. The shockwave that went through Caitlyn's body was abandoned shortly for pure rage at the though of him hurting her best friend like that which quickly settled back into confusion

_Shane is not dating Mitchie _

_Shane is not dating Mitchie _

Was she supposed to be sad for her best friend's loss or happy because it meant she wouldn't have to see them together, wouldn't have to endure the pain of seeing him happy with someone else.

_He's an arrogant, self centred rock star, who's not dating your best friend. _

Nate had noticed her silence and decided to voice his own thoughts

"Caity, I think its you!" he paused to see her reaction but she just stared at him, not saying a word so he continued "Shane's hardly talked to anyone else this summer apart from the band, Mitchie and you. And he asked me about you last night" he added the last part hesitantly as he watched for the reaction. Anger instantly filled her eyes, weather it was at Shane for hurting Mitchie or him for being a part of it.

_He asked about me?_

_I was the cause of the break up?_

"What did he ask?" she snapped at Nate, instantly regretting it when the look of hurt flashed across his face. It vanished as fast as it had come and she forgot about apologizing as he explained

"Well he … he asked if I was in love…with you"

She could see his answer written plainly across his face, he'd told Shane he wasn't which had given him the go ahead to dump Mitchie for her. He wouldn't hurt a band mate at the risk of Connect 3 falling apart.

_I'm the cause of it_

_He didn't even have the guts to tell me himself_

"You did the right thing Nate; I'd better go find Mitchie." She smiled at him as he stood up and offered her his hand to help her up. Her hand looked small and fragile in his, but the warmth that spread through her skin was an amazing feeling.

She was still staring at their adjoined hands when a voice called out from the trees

"Caitlyn?"

Nate didn't let go of her hand as she spun around to face the man who owned the voice, rage filled her inside as she saw him. There he stood. The gorgeous Shane Grey in all his beautiful glory.

The man she'd fallen in love with in secret.

The man who'd broke her best friend's heart.

And would probably break hers too

"Why…why'd you do it?" was all she could say. Hatred filled her voice and Nate squeezed her hand to let her know he was still here before letting it go. Surprisingly she missed the feeling of holding a tiny part of him.

"Because she's not you"

There were the words she'd being waiting for, for what felt like a lifetime. They didn't bring the happiness she'd expected them to bring. His voice was strong and confident. He honestly believed he'd done the right thing in dumping Mitchie for her best friend.

"We can be together now, I know you love me, you have done for a long time." The arrogance in his voice gave her the strong urge to hit him, hard. "I made sure Natey boy over here didn't love you first of course. It's a win win situation"

_What about Mitchie? _

_Do her feelings matter?_

_He hasn't even remembered her yet?_

_And what about me? _

_I don't remember guilt being apart of love!_

_I don't remember anger being apart of love either!_

_I don't remember hatred being included too!_

She hadn't realised she'd voiced her thoughts and all eyes were on her, including Nate's.

"Mitchie will get over this; she didn't always love me so she'll be able to stop again. And you won't feel guilty when we're happy together because you don't hate me and you'll get over you're anger. You love me!"

_No I don't_

Taking Nate's hand in hers again, smiling at the return of the warmth, she walked past Shane and back in the direction of camp. She was going to go comfort her best friend, tell her that she was better off without him and there was someone perfect out there for her and it definatley wasn't Shane Grey.

"Why?" he almost sounded sad as he shouted at her from behind but on turning around she found he was a short distance away from going after the next girl, he just wanted an answer, so he could correct the mistake he'd made with her.

Looking at Nate she gave him her answer, standing on her tip toes she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss but it told them both what they needed to know

"Because you're not him"

And she turned and walked away from Shane, left all her thoughts of him drowned in the lake beneath them.


End file.
